User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Kinda too early but I can confirm the contestants of The Super Sawesome Elimination Show 2: NintenDOH
CREDIT TO EVERYONE! Get Free Wii!!! Mario's team which hopes to win, even if they have Murp Totem. It s a me mario by blistinaorgin-d4wlumw.png|Mario MISTAMINI.gif|Enemy MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Battleaxe Enemy Flain Slumbo Murp.png|Murp Totem Img203306 l.png|Vivienne Wynn.png|Wynn General Character 2007 reg.png|General Car Insurance 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic Weegee.png|Weegee PuffyBlowhog.png|Puffy Blowhog KINGBULBAX.png|Emperor Bulbax BLADEDBEEB.png|Bladed Beeb Stapy and Foldy smiling.jpg|Stapy & Foldy Smiling BFDI25.jpeg|Logo(e)y Terracat.png|Torracat xBox 360 Noscope!! Shoutmon's crazy team. It has a weird loadout, consisting mostly of TSSES contestants. U no understand.jpg|Shoutmon MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi Strong Bad-0.png|Strong Bad ShellInanimateInsanity.png|S4HSKTET! Master - Hand.png|Master Hand TIGGERED2.jpg|TIGGERED Meme V1 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis Kirlia school night by diives-dbc63dj.png|Kirlia Meowstic clothes by diives-dbdfoox.png|Meowstic Lurantis clothes by diives-dbci2pv.png|Lurantis Gagh school morning by diives-dbc2riw.png|Mawile Fluttershy Pose.png|Fluttershy Homsar evolution current.png|Homsar 170px-New1Up.png|1-Up Shrekt in a Shell Shrek's team which has rather random contestants, hoping for Krianna (or Maia) to join so they can "beef" their team up. Shrek (N).png|Shrek ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool When someone doesn't like your thing you had for Christmas.png|Box of Crayons Keemstar BodyHead 7.png|Keemstar Velena.png|Velena Puffbull Weird Face.png|Puffbull Weird Face Larry01.png|Larry TiggeredMemeV2.jpg|TIGGERED Meme V2 Garfeld.jpg|Garfield Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-06-02-259.png|FREAKIN' FOUR Normal X.png|XFOHV'd X Four Face.png|Facey Camillot Axe.png|Camilot 8-Ball2017.png|8-Ball YOLO.jpg|MLG Gumball (Like TSSES 2 he was assualted by Miracle Star) Multimate Objects Named after Ultimate Objects, this team seems to do the worst in every single game and they lose. They had a horrible loadout. Blocky BFDI.png|Blocky LeafyBFDI.png|Leafy Pin BFDI.png|Pin Tennisball BFDI.png|Tennisball Nickel 2.png|Nickel Baseball 2.png|Baseball Marshmallow 2.png|Marshmallow Paintbrush 2.png|Paintbrush MAHVA.png|Mahva Natu XY.gif|Natu Ice Cube Pose 3.png|Ice Cube Duble.png|Waluigi Mephone3GS.jpg|RIP Mephone Image362.png|AWW! HECKY Fags.jpg|UGHS #SwagMasters! A swaggy team which is hoping to beat all teams in games, and always get 1st. Guylan.png|Souleaternom COFFEE.gif|Coffee SUPERGOON.gif|Supergoon AUTOCHIPP.gif|AutoChipper Stupeuser.png|Stupe S1e25 Finn with five fingers.png|Finn IDFB tree.png|Tree MAMUTA.png|Mamuta Koopa Troopa .png|Koopa Troopa LARGEMOUTHWOLLYWOG.png|Large Mouth Wollywog Slime Time.jpg|DA SLIME MONSTER Jirachi on a 3ds by cowctus-d7d3zxo.png|Jirachi Banana PNG816.png|Bananas Woody dab.png|Woody Dab Cad.png|Cagney Carnation Exposing-tory Source A team which wants toe expose everybody. EVERYBODY! Clean Up This Wiki Badge.PNG|CUTWF Badge Luigi .png|Luigi Whimsicott.png|Whimsicott OJScream.png|A.O.J.W.A.C.S (Assassin Orange Juice with a Chainsaw) BarrelTransparent.png|Barrel Supashrooooooooooom.png|Supashroom NOT THAT PROJECT.png|Dat Project Pencil-BFB.png|Pencil MockBob.jpg|MockBob StraightInk.png|Death Ink Stare Stormedusa.png|Storm Lopuny front kick 2 by diives-db4e5jb.png|Lopunny EmeraldPlay.png|EmeraldPlay (I AM SO SORRY!) YoPrettyCure.jpg|Your Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Casty Wander over Memer.PNG|Wander over Memer TEAM TACO! A team which is based off of Taco which is quite derpy because it's filled with tacos. IMG 0990.PNG|Taco 2000 Tacowy.png|Taco Scratch Taco.PNG|Scratch Taco BFDI(A) taco.png|Ol' Taco Taco2017Pose.png|Taco 2017 Taco Rig.png|"WHAT IS THIS" Scratch Taco Taco poses.png|Actual Taco Dorito Taco.png|1900's Taco Tacoyy.png|AOTO Taco CoolTacoy.png|Tacoy Remake Doritos Locos Taco Pose.png|Chikako's Taco Bfsp portrait Taco.png|Taco but it's edited Good Taco Body II.png|Normal Taco Fish taco.png|Taco without Limbs Taco no not taco from ii.png|Taco from IDFB Let's Deal with 'Em Cuphead's ridiocolous team which where he forces people to deal with everyone. Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|Cuphead BD0DD092-4B7D-4CDF-AA53-0EB722F2DCB5.jpeg|Unikitty E4981660-BFBD-445F-A444-564658ADA850.jpeg|Hawkodile Memeidle.PNG|Normal II Meme Kyogre body.png|Kyogre Snorvoir.png|Snorvoir IT'S THE PROGG.png|Smoky Progg Evil David Face.png|Evil Face ADURR face.png|Adurr Abraham-lincoln-9382540-2-402.jpg|Lincoln Braixen practice stance by runde-d7h6wmq.png|Braixen Vinyl scratch by arcticjuniper-d5b0a8g.png|Vinyl Scratch BOW? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?.png|Something Bow's doing Barf Bag 2.png|Normal BarfBag 625DF422-E2A7-484C-B27B-909D9C479DC7.jpeg|Grumpy Cats Everywhere ANTI-Get Free Wii!! A bunch of enemies from Super Mario who hates Get Free Wii. All are from SMO. Burrbo.png|Burrbo Magmato.png|Magmato Astro-Lanceur.png|Astro-Lanceur Stairface Ogre.png|Stairface Ogre Trapeetle.png|Trapeetle Pokio.png|Pokio Gushen.png|Gushen Komboo.png|Komboo Chincho.png|Chincho Bitefrost.png|Bitefrost Urban Stingby.png|Urban Stingby Tropical Wiggler.png|Tropical Wiggler Yoofoe.png|Yoofoe Moonsnake.png|Moonsnake Snow Cheep Cheep.png|Snow Cheep Cheep Gameup This team is up for winning; and are very pro at videogames. WIP Chex Mix FFCM.png|Chex B7123359-494B-482F-A9FD-F44F1D789E87.jpeg|Dr. Fox Bleh.png|Bleh Vincent.png|Vincent Quilava by transmuffin-d3jkw5q.png|Quilava Chuchu.png|Chuchu Gatling Groink.png|Gatling Groink 180px-Ashley Model SSB4.png|Ashley Icon.jpg|Jack Black Birb.png|Birb NewGamey.png|Gamey Stony Flint Beetle.jpg|Stony Flint Beetle Yee.jpg|Yee Japanball by the wet onion-d5alf1s.png|Japanball Seviper render by monopoly6799-d4o0hyb.png|Seviper Hosts Hosts of TSSES 2: NINTENDOH. The hosts, due. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|Miracle Star Cake intro.png|Cake Xwords2.png|DUH X Soap's Ugly Teeth.png|Soap's Ugly Teeth Bandicam 2016-11-24 10-12-01-912.png|Getting Triggered On Trapped in The TV.png|Tee TV2017.png|Vee ChivesTransparent.png|Chives FrankTransparent.png|Frank You like the music? If not I'll remove it! Yes No Removed Contestants *Uproot - Was going to be ANTI-Get Free Wii!!!. However, due to the white background, was removed. Category:Blog posts